robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricerabot
Not to be confused with the UK competitor Triterobot. Tricerabot was a competitor robot from both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was a box-shaped robot with a set of "piercing horns" on the front, designed to resemble a triceratops dinosaur. For the second season, the team entered Tricerabot 3.0, an upgraded version of the machine with a pneumatic flipper and ram. This version of the machine was runner-up in the US Championship in Season 2, losing to the defending champion Panzer Mk 4. For Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, teams were encouraged to decorate their robots with flashy and flammable decorations in order to entertain the viewers. Team Juggerbot went all out, covering their robot in cardboard and paper bags, resulting in the orange triceratops design. For the Grand Final of Season 2, however, all flammable materials were removed from Tricerabot to ensure that the cardboard catching fire would not cause a breakdown at the later stages of the competition. The third version of Tricerabot fought in Robotica under the name "Juggerbot 3.0" where it came Runner Up, only to lose, oddly enough, to the also eventual champion Panzer MK 3. The team also competed in BattleBots under the Juggerbot name. Tricerabot is also in the Honourable Mentions of the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. Although Tricerabot did not compete in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, team captain Mike Morrow still participated with the loanerbot Tut Tut. Appearances in Merchandise *Tricerabot/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) Robot History Season 1 Tricerabot fought in the United States Championships, but lost in the Eliminator to The Revolutionist after defeating all the other robots. It also fought in the Tag Team Terror alongside its partner Rosie the Riveter. The team met Drillzilla and Tut Tut in the first round, but Tricerabot was out-muscled by the much heavier Drillzilla and pushed onto the flame pit where its cardboard shell burned up. Tricerabot then drove into Matilda, knocking the House Robot onto her side before finally being pushed into the Pit by Drillzilla. Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter then fought in the 3rd Place Playoff against Joker and Falcon. Rosie the Riveter seemed to have power issues so Tricerabot came out of its corner and rammed both opponents into the wall. Sergeant Bash then set Tricerabot's shell on fire again, but continued to fight, eventually pushing Falcon and Joker into the Pit and then driving in itself. Tricerabot also fought in the House Robot Rebellion. In the Qualifier, it met The Green Mouse which was a loaner robot given to Team Katana after their robot Shuriken had broken down in the Championships. Tricerabot rammed the Green Mouse numerous times before eventually flipping it over. It then proceeded to push the Green Mouse onto the flame pit where it burned up. The Green Mouse was then thrown through the air by the Floor Flipper and pushed into the Pit by Tricerabot. In the Rebellion, Tricerabot was armed with a set of flammable bars taped to its back used to set fire to the House Robots. It attacked Matilda who then ripped the bars off with her flywheel. Tricerabot then continued to ram Matilda with the horns until eventually it knocked Matilda onto her side. Tricerabot then proceeded to attack the slowly dying Shunt. Sir Killalot then came in and grabbed hold of Silver Box, but just as Killalot was about to drop Silver Box into the Pit, Tricerabot managed to get behind the big House Robot and knock it forward. Sir Killalot remained trapped next to the Pit until time ran out. The match was declared a draw. Unseen on TV was the true outcome of the match, wherein Tricerabot eventually succeeded in pushing Sir Killalot into the pit. The producers elected to cut this portion of the match because they did not want to tarnish the house robot's invincible image. Season 2 Tricerabot 3.0 returned for Season 2 with a pneumatic flipper and ram. In the first round, it faced Brawler and Diskotek. It danced around the arena a bit, bumping into its opponents. It then used its new flipper to overturn Brawler. Tricerabot then tried to flip Diskotek out of the arena, but Diskotek merely drove over Tricerabot, knocked its decorative dinosaur head off. At the end, all three robots drove close to the pit and Diskotek fell in, allowing Tricerabot and Brawler to go through. Tricerabot then faced King of Diamonds in the second round. King of Diamonds tried to use its blade on Tricerabot to no effect. Tricerabot flipped King of Diamonds over and carried it into the Disc Button. Tricerabot continued to ram it until King of Diamonds could only go around in circles. Tricerabot then eased King of Diamonds into the Pit. In the heat final, Tricerabot faced Brawler again. Brawler got up to speed, hitting Tricerabot with its hammers, but causing little damage. Tricerabot then lifted Brawler up and drove it straight into the arena wall. Tricerabot then chased Brawler around a bit before hitting the Pit Button and then the arena wall, causing its dinosaur head to fall off again. Undaunted, Tricerabot charged at Brawler and pushed it into the Pit, qualifying it for the Grand Final. In the first round of the grand final, Tricerabot faced Rocky-Bot-Boa. It quickly pushed Rocky-Bot-Boa into Sergeant Bash who buried its claw into the chainsaw wielding machine. Upon being released by Sergeant Bash, Tricerabot 3.0 flipped Rocky-Bot-Boa over the flame pit and rammed it into the pit release bumper. It was clear at this stage that Rocky-Bot-Boa's chainsaw wasn't working due to the chain falling off. Both robots found themselves near Sergeant Bash, as Shunt axed Tricerabot 3.0, who was on the edge of Bash's CPZ. Shunt then flipped over Tricerabot, who could keep running because it was invertible. The dinosaur-themed robot was then pushed around the arena, but not into the pit. Tricerabot was pushed onto the flame pit by Rocky-Bot-Boa and a small lick of flame could be seen on Tricerabot's side. This continuous ramming continued around the flame pit and Tricerabot was still on fire despite having its cardboard decorations removed. In the dying seconds it was pushed into the CPZ again where it was axed again by Shunt. The resulting judges' decision went in favor of Tricerabot, putting it through to face Falcon Mark 2. Tricerabot tried ramming Falcon, before lifting it, and shoving it into the pit button. Tricerabot then pushed Falcon into Matilda, who lifted it up, before Shunt joined in with the attack. Tricerabot then tried to pit Falcon, but Falcon drove away. However, Falcon couldn't move in a controlled manner and Tricerabot kept lifting it up, and pushing it until cease was called, and so easily won the judges' decision and the second spot in the Grand Final battle. Panzer attempted to flip over Tricerabot, but failed and settled for pushing Tricerabot around the arena. More pushing ensued until Panzer Mk. 4 lifted Tricerabot against the grinder. Tricerabot got underneath Panzer and knocked it on its side, but it came crashing down again. The robots drove around the arena, pushing each other occasionally. Tricerabot then wedged underneath Panzer and pushed it around the arena for a bit. Panzer escaped and shoved Tricerabot into the wall, using its scoop to little effect. A well controlled drive from Panzer coupled with its scoop saw Tricerabot get flipped over. Not much happened from here with the odd push and ram until Tricerabot found itself in Shunt's clutches once again, with the axe being his use of punishment on this occasion. Immediately after Tricerabot escaped the ramming began again with the robots driving around each other. At the end of the fight Panzer Mk. 4 rammed Tricerabot against the Disc Of Doom button and wedged it there, effectively immobilizing it. The judges' decision went for Panzer Mk. 4, leaving the valiant Tricerabot 3.0 as runner up. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Heats *Season 2: Runner-up Trivia *Tricerabot was the only robot to overturn house robot Matilda after the flywheel weapon replaced the chainsaw. Honours http://www.juggerbot.com/ Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots that have flipped Matilda Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses